supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
McKinney Family 2031 Holiday Memories
Christmas Shopping Kimberly: "OK guys! We will go shop for some food because we will go to Aunty Ella's house after Saint Nicholas gives us our stuff." Hatty: "I think Aunty Ella is great although, no offense, but she is overweight." Kimberly: "Thanks and yes, I feel your pain Hatty but you didn't try to be offensive." Hatty: "Your welcome." Joel: "Hatty is fat!" ( Hatty loses her temper ) Hatty ( yelling ): "HEY! I AM NOT FAT! WHEN I SAY "No offense", I MEANT BY "No offense"! BY THE WAY, I DID NOT GAIN ANY WEIGHT!" ( Kimberly gets mad at Joel for calling Hatty fat. ) Kimberly: "JOEL, MISTER! YOU CAN STOP IT OR YOU WILL GO TO THE NAUGHTY CASTLE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! CALLING PEOPLE NAMES IS TABOO!" ( Hatty cries because her feelings are hurt by Joel ) Kimberly ( calmly ): "Let's go to Target, Kohl's, Wal-Mart, and T.J. Maxx" Hatty: "OK." At Target ( Joel shoplifts sunglasses ) Hatty: "Mom! Joel is shoplifting!" Kimberly: "Joel, please stop! Shoplifting is illegal." Hatty: "We did not come here to get stuff but came here for food." Kimberly: "Yes. But you can buy three things Hatty. Three toys." ( The whole McKinney Family goes to the toy aisle. Hatty is finding a toy. ) Hatty: "Mom! Joel is shoplifting again!" Kimberly ( is shocked that Joel stole a ball ): "I am shocked by that." ( Hatty finds a "Disney's Babies Marie Plush with a personalized blanket" toy. ) Hatty: "I would like that please." Kimberly: "That's fine." ( Hatty finds a "Lalaloopsy Littles doll named Specs Reads a Lot." ) Hatty: "I would like that one please. I don't have a lot of Lalaloopsies though." Kimberly: "Yeah. You don't have a Lalaloopsy Little yet. You can get that." Hatty: "Thanks!" ( Hatty tries to find another toy but Joel hits her. ) Kimberly ( calmly ): "Joel, that was cruel. We don't hit in public." ( Hatty finds a "The Princess and the Goblin" VHS Tape. She asks Kimberly. ) Hatty: "Pardon me, but why was this there?" Kimberly: "This was a movie I watched as a child and still liked it. This film is about a widowed King who leaves to attend affairs of state, leaving his beloved daughter, Princess Irene, alone with her nursemaid, Lootie. When Irene is on an outing with Lootie, she runs away on purpose, and Lootie cannot find her. When sun sets, Irene is lost in a sinister forest, and is attacked when a clawed hands bursts through the earth and attempts to seize her kitten, Turnip. Several deformed animals corner the frightened Princess, until a strange singing sounds through the trees, driving them into a fit, and they flee. The singing is revealed to be a young boy, Curdie, the son of a miner. He discovers Irene is lost, and leads her back to the castle. He informs her that the monsters were goblins and their "pets", and that they are driven away by singing. Curdie says that everyone except the King and his family know of the goblins, and Irene reveals she is a Princess. The next day, Irene goes exploring in the castle after discovering a magical secret door in her bedroom. She ventures into a tower and meets the spirit of her Great Great Grandmother, also called Irene. She informs her that she will be there to help her, for Irene will soon be in grave danger. The same day, Curdie and his father are underground in the mines, and Curdie falls through a pothole and into the realm of the goblins. Hidden, he follows the goblins to a vast cavern where the sniveling Goblin King and the malevolent Goblin Queen are holding an audience, announcing their scheme to flood the mines and drown the "Sun People"... humans. Suddenly, Prince Froglip, the feared yet spoiled and infantile, heir to the goblin throne, announces drowning them is "Not enough!" and states he shall abduct the Princess of the Sun People and marry her, thereby forcing the humans to accept the goblins as their rulers. He claims that this is revenge for the humans exiling the goblins underground centuries beforehand. Before Curdie can run and tell the others, the goblins find him and put him away in a dungeon, but Irene manages to find him with the help of magic string her great great grandmother Irene gave to her. The goblins finally manage to flood the mines and attack the castle, but with the help of Curdie and Irene, the people fight the goblins off and save the kingdom. Do you like the movie?" Hatty: "Yes. My favorite scene was when Princess Irene and Curdie escape from the goblins and the ending of the movie. Can we buy it?" Kimberly: "I suppose." Hatty: "Thanks! Can we go and get some food." Kimberly: "Yeah, I forgot sweetie." ( The McKinney Family go to the food aisle. Hatty is very hungry so she asks Kimberly what food she should buy since she was not so sure. ) Hatty: "What food we should buy?" Kimberly: "It's right here on the shopping list." ( Hatty sees the shopping list ) Hatty: "Can I buy some Oreos, Pizza, a cheeseburger, and chicken nuggets?" Kimberly: "I suppose. We don't have a lot of snacks in the house." At Kohl's At Target At Wal-Mart Saint Nicholas Day The Meaning Hatty: "What is Saint Nicholas Day?" Kimberly: "Saint Nicholas Day is the feast day of Saint Nicholas. It is celebrated as a Christian festival with particular regard to his reputation as a bringer of gifts, as well as through the attendance of Mass or worship services." Hatty: "Thanks." Kimberly: "It is time for bed. Put your shoes in front of our chimneys." Hatty: "OK." ( Everyone, including Kimberly, go to bed. ) Midnight ( Saint Nicholas comes ) December 6 ( The McKinney Kids comes downstairs ) Hatty (checks her shoe): "Yay! I got some Hersey's chocolate kisses, candy canes, a mini Lalaloopsy Doll named Peppy Pom Poms, a Kit-Kat Bar, Cadbury eggs and some truffles made by Ferrero Rocher!" (Joel opens up his only present to find a bag full of coal plus a note reading, "Dear Joel, you were very a naughty little boy this year. You wrote on the wall, drew cartoons on your school desk, took a dump on the neighbor's front porch, mocked poor Hatty for her weight problem, tried to steal things, hit people, swore, put ants in a sugar bowl, put a thumb tack in your teacher's chair during class, made your next door neighbor Tommy eat a bug, cut off your classmate Susie's braid and stole three buttons off her dress, poured ink all over living room rug, and shot spitballs. If you are good next year, I promise to bring you something nice. Have a happy Saint Nicholas Day. Love, Saint Nicholas.") Joel: "OH crap!" (Joel finds nothing but sticks, stones and twigs in his shoe) Kimberly: "Let's go to Aunty Ella's!" Hatty: "OK!" At Aunty Ella's (we see a kitten named Oreo who belongs to Aunty Ella) Baking Cookies Building a Snowman An Elf on the Shelf Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Theory 18 Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:New Year's Eve Transcripts